


Lower

by LGCoffeeAddict



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/F, PWP, Romance, do people even still use the term lemons anymore, fluff but mostly pwp, thirst writing at its best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGCoffeeAddict/pseuds/LGCoffeeAddict
Summary: Tammy stepped into the waiting space between Hannah’s legs, pouting. “Talk about not fair,” she said, her Brooklyn accent a little stronger in her excitement. “You’re already taller than me, now you made it harder for me to reach your face.”A throaty laugh escaped Hannah as she wrapped her long legs around Tammy, trapping the agent against her. “Then I guess you’ll have to kiss other parts of me.”In which Tammy asks a beautiful woman for a drink, and she gets more than she bargained for.





	Lower

The citrus-tinged flavor of the beer worked wonders on Tammy’s nerves as she finished off the last of the bottle. While the Tru Tone underwent repairs and Pride recovered from his near assassination, the team scattered after work. Normally, after a case as mentally and emotionally exhausting as this one, she’d let herself be badgered into going out on the town with Sonja.

_But she left_, Tammy sighed internally, ripping the soggy label off the glass bottle. She missed her best friend, and she could have used Sonja’s energy right then. She always knew how to distract Tammy. Casting her eyes around the unfamiliar bar, she observed the various groups of people clustered throughout the space. Everyone seemed to be able to leave their stress at the door, laughing and talking animatedly. Tammy couldn’t help but feel a little envious of them. They hadn’t just seen their boss immediately after he’d been shot. They hadn’t had to continue to go to work and feel like there was a giant hole in the team.

Actually, Tammy’s gaze alighted on a lone figure at the bar, it looked like not _everyone_ was quite as carefree as she thought. The woman sat nursing a tumbler full of amber liquid, her shoulder-length, espresso-colored hair falling forward and obscuring her face. She looked like she’d just come from work, her teal button-up loosely tucked into fitted black slacks, and by the way she stared into her glass, maybe her day also hadn’t been all that great. 

Before she knew she’d made the decision to approach the woman, Tammy leaned against the bar next to her. “Buy you a drink?” she asked, catching the woman’s attention.

When the woman turned to face her, Tammy immediately noticed her big, almost impossibly dark brown eyes. Her eyebrows were raised in surprise, and her lips parted as if she was still thinking about how to respond. Feeling the impending rejection, Tammy was just about to apologize and back off when the woman spoke. “Sure, I think I could use another one.” Her soft voice floated smoothly through the loud bar. “Thanks.”

Tammy gestured to the bartender for refills as she sat down on the barstool next to the woman. “I’m Tammy.” She stuck her hand out in offering.

The hand that enveloped hers was warm, matching the smile on the woman’s face. “Hannah.”

“Bad day?” The question came out before she could stop it, and Tammy wanted to kick herself. Now she probably seemed creepy like she’d been watching her for a while as opposed to just being a profiler who read people in seconds. _Okay, when I put it that way, even that sounds creepy_.

Hannah shook her head, thanking the bartender when he deposited another Old Fashioned in front of her. “Job interview,” she supplied. “It went well, but I haven’t decided I want the job yet.”

“Any particular reason why?”

Shrugging, she sipped her drink. “It’d mean moving here, and there’s a lot of personal baggage here that I’m not sure I’m ready to face again yet.”

Tammy knew that feeling all too well. “I went through a similar issue when I decided to move back here,” she said. This earned her a quirk of the eyebrow and a slight shift so that Hannah was facing her more fully.

“How’d you deal with your baggage?”

“I pretty much ignored it until I couldn’t anymore,” Tammy smirked, and Hannah laughed. The corners of her eyes crinkled, the tension leaving Hannah’s face for the first time since they started talking. Tammy felt some of her own stress evaporate at the sound. “By the time it became an issue, I’d already made a life here and had the support around to handle it.”

Hannah’s smile widened as she tilted her head, keeping her eyes locked with the agent’s. “That’s probably the best argument for ignoring your problems that I’ve heard yet.”

Taking a swig of her beer, Tammy tried to suppress the excitement fluttering in her belly. It’d been a while since she’d had the courage to just outright ask someone for a drink. There was always that small inkling of anxiety in the back of her mind that being so obvious about hitting on another woman would draw trouble. Never mind that New Orleans had never been anything short of welcoming to her ever since she moved back. But to have this woman—who felt so incredibly out of her league—looking at her like that made Tammy’s breath catch in her throat.

The next hour passed by in a blur. Tammy spent the whole time trying to get Hannah to laugh and smile as much as she could, just so she could see that look in her eyes again. Eyes that sparkled and swam with every emotion she felt at that moment, that made all thoughts of Tammy’s recent struggles disappear. Somehow over the course of the hour, they moved their barstools closer to each other so that their knees bumped each other every so often, and if Tammy put her hand on the bar, Hannah would accidentally brush it on her way to ask for another round of drinks.

Maybe it was the pleasant buzz from the alcohol that descended over her, or maybe it was just Hannah that made her feel so bold, but Tammy heard herself asking, “Do you want to come back to my place?”

Hannah bit her bottom lip, a considering look in those expressive eyes, before she let the smile sneak across her face. “I’d like that.”

Tammy thanked God she lived just around the block as the two quickly made their way up the street. She couldn’t work up the courage to look at Hannah, keeping her hands firmly shoved into her jacket pockets. Outside of the music-filled, alcohol-fueled atmosphere of the bar, she didn’t quite know what do to while they walked. Hannah followed silently beside her, and Tammy could feel her glancing at her every few steps. She hoped Hannah wasn’t reconsidering.

Dropping her keys on the counter as they walked into her dark apartment, Tammy listened for Hannah to close the door behind them. She made no move to turn on any of the lights, save for the small lamp by the window that she’d forgotten to turn off before leaving. Things felt easier in the dark. She turned around and leaned against her hands, which rested behind her on the countertop. She watched as Hannah slowly spanned the few steps between them.

“Is this still okay?” Hannah’s low voice sent shivers down her spine.

“Yeah,” Tammy exhaled just as quietly.

Hannah closed the space between them. She placed her hands over Tammy’s on the countertop, squeezing gently. Another beat passed, and then she slowly, tentatively pressed her lips to Tammy’s.

Her lips were soft, at first. Hannah’s hands left hers, trailing up her arms until they rested on either side of her face. Tammy pushed forward just a little, returning the kiss. Her hands came around to find Hannah’s waist, pulling her closer. A small hum of approval emitted from the taller woman’s throat. Tammy felt the vibrations on her lips and, emboldened, opened her mouth.

Very quickly, the kiss grew decidedly less innocent. A wave of heat rushed through Tammy’s body when Hannah tilted her head, her tongue coming out to trace Tammy’s lip. Tammy responded by slipping her hands under Hannah’s waistband, tugging the blouse out of her pants so that she could feel the skin below. Hannah, in turn, anchored one of her hands in Tammy’s hair, the traction enough to keep Tammy’s lips close as Hannah gasped a breathy, “Bed.”

Tammy smiled into Hannah’s cheek as she moved her hands further up her back. “As you wish,” she groaned, feeling Hannah’s lips find purchase on her jawline just below her ear. Her knees shook, and Hannah pushed her forward so that she was supported by the counter behind her. While Hannah kissed her way down her neck, they both busied themselves unbuttoning each other’s shirts.

Hannah let out a frustrated sound when she realized Tammy’s shirt only had buttons partway down. Tammy used her distraction to her advantage, flipping them around so that Hannah now was pressed against the kitchen counter, her blouse fully open to the air. The air grew thicker as Hannah watched Tammy’s eyes rove over her body. Tammy wasted no time in sealing her lips over Hannah’s once again, her hands instantly seeking the warmth of the other woman.

Hannah’s abdominal muscles tightened under her touch, and Tammy reveled in the small sounds she heard as she dropped her lips to Hannah’s shoulder. She’d planned to kiss each inch of skin revealed as she slipped off her blouse and the straps of her nude bra, but Hannah had other ideas.

“No, no, not fair,” Hannah whispered huskily. Her hands, which had made her way to Tammy’s backside, squeezed once before guiding Tammy’s lips back to her own. She shrugged out of her still-open blouse and pushed herself up onto the counter. Breaking the kiss, she brought Tammy’s shirt up and over her head, leaving them both in equal stages of undress.

Tammy stepped into the waiting space between Hannah’s legs, pouting. “Talk about not fair,” she said, her Brooklyn accent a little stronger in her excitement. “You’re already taller than me, now you made it harder for me to reach your face.”

A throaty laugh escaped Hannah as she wrapped her long legs around Tammy, trapping the agent against her. “Then I guess you’ll have to kiss other parts of me.”

Now eye-level with Hannah’s neck, Tammy leaned forward, latching onto the junction between her neck and shoulder and wondering if she’d ever heard something so hot in her life. She felt Hannah’s hand back on her head, keeping her in place while her chest rose and fell more and more rapidly. Tammy felt drunk as she dipped her head lower, kissing the top of the gentle swell of Hannah’s breast. She slid her hands up Hannah’s waist, one stopping there to stabilize her and the other proceeding up her back to unclasp her bra. It loosened with ease, and Tammy dipped her head to capture the newly freed breast in her mouth.

Hannah shuddered, her legs tightening around Tammy’s hips. She felt Hannah’s hands searching, trying in vain to find something to hold onto. She could tell Hannah was now frustrated by her own positioning. Hannah’s hands flexed into her shoulders, seemingly conflicted between letting Tammy continue her ministrations or pushing her away so she could participate as well. Tammy helped. As she switched to Hannah’s other breast, she reached up and took hold of her hands, guiding them to her own chest.

Long, slender fingers slipped under her bra and found her nipples, tweaking and tugging in a way that had Tammy gasping against the flesh in her mouth. Tammy wrapped her hands around the other woman’s back, pulling her so that she’d come down off the counter, consumed by the need to kiss her again. As soon as Hannah’s feet hit the ground, Tammy’s lips found hers once again. Hannah responded with fervor, using her hands that were still trapped under Tammy’s bra to push them both forward until Tammy’s back met a wall.

Looking up into Hannah’s eyes, which were almost black in the dimly lit room, Tammy tried to catch her breath. This was pointless, since Hannah squeezed her hands again before sliding her hands back up to her shoulders. “Can’t say I expected this tonight,” Tammy croaked.

Hannah smiled, leaning down and capturing her lips once, twice, a third time before pulling back. “Can’t say I did either,” she said, “but I’m not mad about it.”

Tammy hummed her agreement, not able to say anything more once Hannah slanted her mouth over hers. Her head spun as Hannah’s hands dropped to open the button of her jeans. “Bed?” Tammy suggested, echoing Hannah’s earlier sentiment since they’d clearly had trouble making it there the first time.

She felt more than heard Hannah’s assent, and the two clumsily made their way further into the apartment. By the time they’d reached the bed, Tammy applied just enough pressure on Hannah’s waist to get her to sit down. Hannah kicked off her shoes and scooted further up onto the bed. She made to follow, but Hannah stopped her.

“Uh, uh, pants off,” Hannah urged.

“You, too, then,” Tammy bargained.

Not breaking eye contact, Hannah’s hands went to the button of her pants. As she started shimmying out of them, Tammy did the same. Hannah’s hair no longer sat neatly framing her face, but now had frizz and stray curls sticking out every which way. Her fair skin gathered the scant moonlight from the window and begged Tammy to run her hands and mouth across every inch of it.

Once she was clad only in her underwear, Tammy put one knee onto the bed and then the other. The mattress dipped under her weight as she crawled up the length of Hannah’s body to hover over her face. “Now we’re the same height,” Tammy teased.

Hannah’s eyes darkened even more and zeroed in on Tammy’s lips. She lifted her head and pulled Tammy’s down to meet in a searing kiss, her hands roaming over her breasts and down past her stomach. Tammy felt electricity shooting to her core with every brush of Hannah’s fingertips, not surprised that they met very wet underwear. Hannah moaned into her mouth in response, her hand slipping under the elastic band and finding Tammy’s clit almost immediately.

Tammy had to break the kiss once Hannah started rubbing her fingers in tight, fast circles, dropping her forehead to Hannah’s shoulder to try to breathe through the onslaught of pleasure that was rapidly building inside her. Every so often, she’d feel Hannah’s finger dip into her folds to gather the moisture that had built up there before returning to her previous movements. Tammy couldn’t focus on anything else, the pressure coiling in her abdomen making it hard to keep herself suspended above the woman in her bed. Hannah’s other hand started kneading her breasts and her lips sought out Tammy’s neck, sucking lightly, her tongue darting out to soothe the skin underneath.

In almost no time at all, Tammy was breaking apart, bursts of white light flashing behind her eyelids. She wasn’t even conscious of the sounds that were coming out of her mouth. All she knew in that second was the exquisite release that washed over her in unending waves with Hannah’s fingers at the center. As she came back down, she slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head, staring down, panting, at the dark-haired beauty beneath her. “Wha—you’re…very good at that,” Tammy finally got out, trying to get her brain working again.

Hannah chuckled, her hand leaving Tammy’s underwear and settling on her waist. “Why, thank you. I had fun doing it.”

She was entirely too composed for Tammy’s comfort. A determined look came over Tammy’s face as she dipped her head to kiss Hannah once more. “My turn,” she said against her lips before sliding further down the bed.

Her lips trailed along the skin between Hannah’s breasts, across the flat planes of her stomach, and kissed the skin just above the band of her lace-lined underwear. She made quick work of tugging the offending garment off, and with a glance upward to make sure Hannah was watching her, Tammy lowered her head and set to work.

Hannah was even more responsive than Tammy thought she’d be, almost instantly writhing under her tongue trying to get closer. Tammy pushed Hannah’s legs wider and her tonge traced the soaking folds, purposely licking and sucking everywhere but where Hannah wanted the most. Something that sounded vaguely like a whine came from above, and Tammy felt hands tangle themselves in her hair, trying to lead her to the bundle of nerves just slightly higher than where Tammy was. Tammy hummed her admonishment, earning a low-pitched, “Fuck, Tammy.”

Hearing those two words was enough for Tammy to feel the throbbing between her legs come to life again, and she rewarded the woman by finally flicking her tongue over Hannah’s clit. Hannah’s legs tried to close around her head, the groans getting louder now. She was close.

Soon, Hannah’s muscles clenched and she arched off the bed, a long, deep moan sounding like was ripped from her throat. Tammy lapped up the juices that gushed forward and kept lightly licking and sucking until the shockwaves started to subside. Depositing a kiss on the inside of Hannah’s thigh, Tammy let herself be pulled back up to be eye-level with her.

Chest heaving and beads of sweat sprouting up all over her skin, Hannah looked absolutely stunned by the power of her orgasm. Tammy still tasted her on her lips, and her tired arms finally collapsed, causing her to rest her full weight on Hannah. “Sorry,” she apologized, going to shift to the side when Hannah’s hand on her waist tensed and kept her there.

“God, Tammy, don’t apologize,” Hannah breathed, her voice hoarse. “That was amazing.”

Tammy rolled them both onto their side so that they were facing each other, kissing her once again as she did so. She couldn’t get enough of that feeling, it seemed. “It really was,” she agreed. Her eyelids grew heavy with exhaustion, and she watched Hannah’s eyes also flutter with fatigue. “You’re welcome to stay the night.”

A lazy smile spread across the other woman’s face. “I’d like that.”

The next morning, Tammy woke up in her mussed bed, her pants still crumpled at the foot of her bed. Hannah was nowhere to be found, but a note sat on her nightstand.

_Hey, I had to catch a flight, but I had a great time last night! I’ll look you up the next time I’m in town. -H_

While she couldn’t stop the flood of disappointment that came with the words on the note, Tammy noticed she still felt loads better than she had yesterday. Going out to that bar, she thought as she stretched her pleasantly sore muscles, had been a great way to cheer herself up after all.

* * *

Pride was at last back at the field office, finally recovered enough to visit them at work. While he was there, they discovered the whispers that he wasn’t entirely in the clear from the conspiracy rumors before he’d been shot. He and LaSalle went into the skiff to talk to DC and figure out why he wasn’t going to be allowed to return as their team leader. Tammy walked back into the main area from dropping a file off with Patton and overheard Sebastian stumbling and following the instructions of a woman standing in the middle of the room.

A familiar head of hair made Tammy’s heart stop. Sebastian blocked her view before she was able to confirm it was the same woman from a month ago, and all she could ask was why he was taking orders from someone he didn’t know. Sebastian, a puzzled look on his face, shrugged and stepped aside to give her space.

Tammy approached the brunette, who turned and was, without a doubt, Hannah from the bar.

“Uh, can I help you?” she asked, shocked.

Hannah didn’t miss a beat, although Tammy could see the faint blush of her cheeks. “As a matter of fact, Gregorio, yes I could use your opinion on something.” She listed off a hypothetical about their case, and why did she know about the case? What was she doing here? Why did she know her last name?

Tammy’s eyes screwed up in confusion. “Who are you?”

“She’s your new boss,” Pride announced, returning with LaSalle in tow. “Everybody, this is Hannah Khoury.”

_Boss_. Tammy’s head spun as she watched the woman who she’d only just recently managed to stop thinking about stand in front of her and greet her as if they’d never met.

But Hannah caught her eye, and just for a second, heat flashed there.

Tammy was pretty sure they were both thinking the same thing right then – _I’m totally screwed_.


End file.
